Secret Desires
by C4G
Summary: She never expected to fall in love...He never expected to find her....
1. Prologue

Days of our Lives  
Title: Secret Desires  
Chapter: Prologue  
POV: Greta von Amburg / Richard Lakes  
Rated: R  
Disclaimer: I hold no affiliation to NBC, or DAYS. I don't own these characters,  
except for "Richard Lakes." He's mine. ;)   
  
(Copy and Paste the URL)  
SD Banner/Richard Photo: http://www.boomspeed.com/gretafan/sd.gif  
  
  
Prologue:  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"I want that kind of love."  
  
That is what I said to Hope one stormy night at the pier. Father John and Marlena  
had just passed by, and I had expressed I wanted the type of love they shared.  
The type of never-ending, forever, until the very end type of love. That is what  
I wanted. That is what I dreamed of. That is what I found.  
  
"Why am I a fool?"  
  
It wasn't love at first sight for us, not at all. We almost hated eachother with a  
passion. But even through the fighting, the angst, the pain --- we still had intense  
passion for eachother. As much as we tried to hide it, as much I didn't want to   
admit it, as much as she didn't want to let me in; we loved one another. It was  
so unexpected, so sudden. It was never part of my plan. I never expected to fall  
in love with her, not in a million years. 


	2. Greta von Amburg

Days of our Lives  
Title: Secret Desires  
Chapter: Chapter 1 "Greta von Amburg"  
POV: Greta von Amburg  
Rated: R  
Disclaimer: I hold no affiliation to NBC, or DAYS. I don't own these characters,  
except for "Richard Lakes." He's mine. ;)   
  
(Copy and Paste the URL)  
SD Banner/Richard Photo: http://www.boomspeed.com/gretafan/sd.gif  
  
  
Chapter 1: Greta von Amburg  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Salem. My home. I didn't want to leave it, I just couldn't. As I stepped  
out of Jack's life that day, I couldn't bring myself to step onto that plane  
and leave the family I had grown to know and love. I couldn't leave the Hortons,  
my adopted family. I couldn't leave Bo and Hope, the people who showed me what  
being true to yourself really meant. I couldn't leave John, the man I considered  
my father in every way. I had dragged myself to Basic Black this morning, intent  
on saying goodby to father John, and I had, but it had left me in tears. It was in  
those few moments I realized just how much Salem, the people I loved, and my life  
here meant to me. I couldn't just pick up and leave, I couldn't do that to them,   
and I certainly couldn't do that to myself.   
  
I had planned to leave Salem, and try and sort things out with my father. But  
even I knew that was an impossible tasks, escpecially now, I was so emotional.  
I was a complete and utter wreck. Jack had ruined me. I could not see myself  
ever trusting another man. I had truely cared for three men in my life, and all  
of them dumped me for someone else. I would never be able to trust another man   
without thinking he had some hidden agenda. I knew now, if I tried to talk to  
my father, I wouldn't be able to take it. It was too hard to trust someone who  
I had never really known, my heart couldn't take another disapointment. I  
decided that right now it would be a good idea for me take a long vacation  
away from all the men I had issues with, and from new men alltogether.   
  
First thing was first, I needed a home. I was no longer welcome at Jack and  
Jennifers, and I didn't want to bother Mrs. Horton with my troubles. I had money,  
so, I booked myself a nice room at the Salam Plaza Hotel. I had a moment of   
sadness when I thought of my old apartment that Nicole now had her claws in.   
Maybe Jack was right for once...I should buy the building and kick Nicole out. I  
decided that right now I should lay low, maybe later I'd deal with Nicole...  
  
The room was nice. It had a large bathroom, cozy bedroom, and a fridge I could  
use if I started to have snack cravings. I piled all my clothes into the  
large dresser, and cleaned up a bit. I then picked up the phone, and dialed  
Father John. I couldn't let him think I had left when I was really staying.   
John had been so upset when he had heard I was leaving, and I decided he would  
be happy to hear from me. I needed a friendly voice.  
  
  
"Hello?" John's voice said from the other line of the phone.  
  
"Hi John. Its Greta." I said softly.  
  
"Greta, honey. Are you okay? I didn't expect to hear from you until you got to  
where you were going."  
  
"I'm fine, John. After a hard decision, I decided it was best for me to stay   
afterall. I thought you should be the first to know." I said.  
  
"Thats great! You've made my day! Do you have any idea how much I was gonna miss   
you? Everyone in Salem would have missed you, sweetie."  
  
"Thanks, Father John. I need all the support I can get right now." I said softly,  
I could feel tears start to sting my eyes.  
  
"Well, honey, if you need anything, and I mean anything --- give me a call." John  
said to me. He was always so kind and considerate, he always went out of his way  
to make me feel special.  
  
"Thanks. Well, I better let you get back to work, but I'll be sure to keep in  
touch." I said.  
  
"You do that, Greta. Bye." Father John said.  
  
"Bye, Father John." I said as I hung up the phone. I felt a little better letting  
him know I wasn't leaving the home I had grown to love. I pulled my hair back   
and sighed, I realized I hadn't eaten all day. I decided to go get some lunch,  
maybe a little food would clear my head and my thoughts. I knew something was missing  
in my life, and I just couldn't seem to grasp it. I needed closure on somethng  
inside myself, and hopefully sooner or later...I would find it. 


	3. Richard Lakes

Title: Secret Desires  
Chapter: Chapter 2 "Richard Lakes"  
POV: Richard  
Rated: R  
Disclaimer: I hold no affiliation to NBC, or DAYS. I don't own these characters,  
except for "Richard Lakes." He's mine. ;)   
  
(Copy and Paste the URL)  
SD Banner/Richard Photo: http://www.boomspeed.com/gretafan/sd.gif  
  
  
Chapter 2: Richard Lakes  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Salem. What a boring place. It wasn't flashy, it wasn't Vegas, it wasn't   
anything but a bunch of aimless folks. It seemed to consist of safe neighborhoods,  
little shops, and a couple large companies. That was about it. The bus had dropped  
me off at a corner street. All I had was a bag of my old ratty clothes, my   
laptop, and my cellphone I had been instructed to leave on at all times. I was hungry,  
and I wasn't sure what to do. I knew why I was in Salem, I just wasn't sure what  
to do first. Speaking of phones, mine rang as soon as I gathered my thoughts...  
  
"Hello?" I said dryly.  
  
"Hey Richie! I see you made it with time to spare!" The voice said.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Its dull here." I said.  
  
"Not everything can be flashy, Richard." The boss said. "Well, I just wanted to let ya  
know I'm emailing you a picture of the "prize" your gonnna be dealing with."  
  
"Right." I said simply.  
  
"Don't lose sight of what you have to do, boy." He told me.  
  
"Okay look, I'm hungry, and I really don't care what the hell you're sending me.   
I'm hanging up now."  
  
Without saying goodbye I hung up on the boss. I knew why I was here, and I didn't   
need further instructions. I had done this many times before. It was the same damn thing  
everytime. Sometimes it did bother me, I mean, I was hurting innocent people, I was messing  
with their feelings. But, I figured if I wasn't hurting myself, it was perfectly fine.   
Each time I took a person for all they were worth, I was gaining...that was all that mattered.   
I was in Salem just for that reason. This small town held the biggest prize yet, as the  
Boss had said. It was gonna be the big payoff for myself. All I had to do was find our  
prize, play my charm...and I'd be living the high life. Sure, I had my share of women  
in the day, but none of them ever made my heart race or my palms sweat...I had never been  
in love. Falling in love is certainly not part of the plan. You could say I was a very  
guarded person, always using people, and in the process never getting hurt myself.   
I tried my best not to regret things in life, and this scam would be no different.  
  
I was hungry, I hadn't eaten all day; I made my way down the block a bit until I spotted  
a small cafe across the street. It was called "The Burger Barn." It definately didn't look too rich  
for my blood, I was hungry so I decided to check it out. It looked like one of those  
cheap resturants, I could grab a bite to eat, and be out the door in no time. It looked  
like one of those family resturants, where parents bring their screaming kids to let them  
play in the ball pit. There was nothing for me there but a quick bite to eat.   
Boy, was I wrong...  
  
Sometimes the prettiest gems are hidden. 


	4. Acquaintances

Title: Secret Desires  
Chapter: Chapter 3 "Acquaintances"  
POV: Richard  
Rated: R  
Disclaimer: I hold no affiliation to NBC, or DAYS. I don't own these characters,  
except for "Richard Lakes." He's mine. ;)   
  
(Copy and Paste the URL)  
SD Banner/Richard Photo: http://www.boomspeed.com/gretafan/sd.gif  
  
  
Chapter 3: Acquaintances  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"What can I get you miss?" The waitress asked me after I had looked over the menu.  
The sounds of the Burger Barn were familiar. The smell of fench fries cooking, young  
children having fun, and people just generally being happy to be there. When I was a  
little girl, my mother would never visit such a place, she was more of a french  
resturant type of woman. But me, I loved this setting. Everyone was so happy.  
  
"I'll have a #3, no onions please, and a coke. Thank you." I said as the waitress  
wrote my order down and walked away.  
  
I had decided on the Burger Barn afterall. I had thought about the Java Cafe, but  
it seemed like I went there everyday, and the waitresses were probably sick of me.  
I also liked the Burger Barn because it didn't feel so lonely, there were people around.  
Every time I went to a resturant, it seemed like everyone had seen my face. I felt  
like the were wispering "There's the princess..." I hated the title. For once I  
just wished someone would call me by my real name.  
  
"Greta!"  
  
"Lucas?!" I exclaimed.  
  
I spun around in my chair to face Lucas. I couldn't believe it, he was out of the burn  
unit! It was amazing! The last time I had seen Lucas was at Salem Hospital six months  
ago, I had read some books to him and kept him company even in his unconscious state.  
Kate thought Lucas would never recover, and sent him across state to a burn clinic. By  
a miracle he was better, and had returned to Salem.  
  
"How are you?" I asked him as I offered him the chair across from me.  
  
"Good, Good. I'm feeling great. What about you? I've been out of it for so long!  
Shouldn't you be married by now?" He asked jokingly as he took a seat.  
  
"No, no, not me." I said blushing.  
  
"Aw C'mon Greta, don't sell yourself short." Lucas said.  
  
"I know... but..." I said.  
  
"You know Greta, when I was recovering, I learned that confidence can be your  
greatest wisdom. You are beautiful, you could have any guy you wanted."  
  
"Yeah but...it also depends if they actually want you."  
  
"Well, if they don't see your beauty... they are the ones missing out big time."  
  
"You know what Lucas? You're right." I said smiling.  
  
"Damn straight I'm right." Lucas said lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"You're right. I am beautiful...on the inside maybe, but even then I doubt it."  
  
"What? Greta, your gorgeous outside, inside, and inbetween. Trust me, I know  
these things." Lucas said slyly.  
  
"Well, I certainly don't feel beautiful. It seems like all the guys are  
attracted to blonds..."  
  
Lucas smiled and took a deep breath, "What do you mean? Like Nicole. Greta, if  
there was a marathon between you two...you'd win hands down, all bets placed.  
I'd place all my money on you."  
  
I smiled and said, "Thanks Lucas."  
  
"No problem, Greta. We gotta do this more often, I think we make great friends."  
  
"Yeah, except, next time... I'll give you the pep talk." I told him.  
  
"You got it. Well, I gotta go pick up Will. I'll see you later Greta." He said  
standing up.  
  
"Seeya Lucas...and thanks."  
  
"Sure, anytime. Bye." Lucas then walked away. I watched him dissapear out the  
front door. I was happy to have my friend back. After Lucas left, the waitor  
brought me my food, and I enjoyed a quiet dinner alone. 


End file.
